Lazy Afternoon
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: She would remember it as she recites it in her vows, as she fingers her gold ring, and reminds him again of that lazy afternoon when he made her love him again. [OS]


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or Chad Michael Murray.**

**Just a short drabble. Hope you like!**

**Lazy Afternoon**

The sun was shining as Peyton made her way to Lucas' porch. She smiled to herself as she saw him splashing black paint over the red door, the same door that opened and closed a lot of opportunities for them—and for him and Brooke.

"Painting while angry? That's original." She said sarcastically as she walked up the stairs.

"Like cutting your hair." Lucas replied cattily. She smiled bitterly. They were the same, she and Lucas. They would both hide behind their craft, behind witty, sarcastic statements, behind cold walls. She knew Lucas was hurt because he let Brooke in, past the basketball, the sarcasm and the emotional walls. And she betrayed him.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it." Peyton answered.

"Good guess." Lucas answered, wanting to end the conversation. He liked talking with Peyton; he spent an entire summer doing just that. But right now, he couldn't bring himself to speak. And he knew she understood, it was just that, she needed something to report back to Brooke.

"Well, for what it's worth, Brooke feels awful." Peyton replied, truly sorry for her best friend, despite the initial anger. Lucas didn't deserve to be treated like that, not after what he's gone through to prove himself worthy for Brooke.

"To be honest with you, Peyton, right now," He said, as he continued to remove all traces of red from his door, "That's not worth too much."

"Okay, I know you're upset." Peyton replied, looking away.

"No," Lucas said, which surprised her. "Not really. I'm more disappointed than I am upset."

"Luke," Peyton said, her voice pleading. "Brooke made a mistake, okay? Kinda like we did and she forgave us."

Lucas stopped painting and turned to Peyton completely. "So, you're saying that Romeo was an idiot for killing himself for Juliet?" He asked.

"What?" Peyton asked, taken aback. "Wait, are we still talking about Brooke?"

"Just answer the question." He replied softly, implying that he was not mad.

"Well, he was stupid." Peyton said, laughing. "He was so young at the time. He could've lived his whole life, even without Juliet. He could've found someone else, some other girl to make him happy, instead of throwing everything away for his first love."

"Oh." Lucas said, clearly unsatisfied with her answer. He continued on painting the door.

"But that doesn't mean was an idiot. I mean, how often does true love come along? Once? If we're lucky, twice even. Romeo's idiocy was reflected on his actions, not his choices. He knew that Juliet was his true love. His mistake was thinking that she won't be with him even after her death." It suddenly dawned on her. "Luke, listen. I didn't mean—"

"It may seem like a mistake to you, Peyton. But it wasn't for me. I was in love with you, and even if I lost everyone because of it, I didn't care. You were all I needed." Lucas said, putting down the paintbrush and taking her hands.

"Thanks, Luke." Peyton replied, smiling. "But Brooke—"

"I'm not even thinking of Brooke right now." He replied, laughing. "Remember when we used to eat cotton candy by the pier during lazy afternoons such as this?" He asked.

Peyton stood up, pulling him up along with her. "I always liked the purple one." She said.

They would always remember this as one of those lazy afternoons they shared, even though they would go their separate ways and find each other again. Even though he would get back together with her best friend, and she would find someone new. It would surpass time and experience. Eventually he would remember it as the day he realized he really did love her, just that, he was too blinded with youth to realize it. She would remember it as she recites it in her vows, as she fingers her gold ring, and remindes him again of that lazy afternoon when he made her love him again.

**Please review. :D**


End file.
